Ukuluu Flamespeaker
((W.I.P.)) APPEARANCE: The Krokul you see before you certainly looks old..ish. His face is a bit worn, with a couple faded scars, with a mane of gray-as-fog hair streaming down the back of his head. The tentacles on his chin are withered, with one brass ring on each one. His eyes glow with a turquoise blue, with his nose and eyebrows nonexistent. His ears are shortened, duller-looking now, and his face, wrinkles galore, with a greatly visible jawline. His teeth are quite sharp, crooked but quite sharp, with a tinge of yellow. They don't seem to be loose, which is impressive for his old age. His chest area has a few bruises and scars from his past life, but like the others, faded. He seems to have a pack of fat on him too, and his pectorals sagging a bit. On his back, his tendrils are in order, except for one, the left one that has half of it missing, possibly a scar from an orc after the Red Mist corrupted him. His arms seem well built in regarding muscle, but not really "gun shows", and, like the ears, his elbow horn thingies, quite dull. His hands are rough, a gravelly feel, along with his three large fingers on each hand, his fingernails relatively clean. The bottoms of his feet are quite rough from walking on the earth, with his toenails quite dirty. The feet themselves have lost the hoof-ish type of feet, and now shaped like regular feet, only with three toes. yet the legbones and muscles are still shaped as if they still were hooves. In his past appearance, the Draenei looks without a doubt, very noble. His face is very stern, with vigilant eyes as if on the watch for demons, Orcs, Arakkoa, etc. His ears are long and slender, with sharp points, and a reassuring smile. He had six pectorals, with a firm chest, slashed and burned of course by demons, orcs, but still firm, with a sigil of the light on the front, in the shape of a holy sigil for grace. His arms are very sturdy, and has formidable build on them, quite hard indeed. His hands are rough yet smooth, in between rather, with his fingers able to get a good grip. His legs are very sturdy, but I won't go into detail again. His hooves are worn and chipped however, from lots of walking and stuff. But he deals with it nonetheless. CHARACTER: Ukuluu is gentle-hearted, and very peaceful, very calm, absorbing most insults thrown at him, sometimes even throwing them back if tempted. His voice is accented of course, but due to the Red Mist, his voice has degenerated into a voice that's a bit rough, gravelly, a voice once gentle and soothing, yet formidable. But back to his character itself. Like I said, gentle-hearted, peaceful, calm, blahblahblah, but in conflict situations, he tries to find the most peaceful way to resolve it, to try and end it without bloodshed. He must step back if it does come to bloodshed, but if he is dragged into a side of it, he will fight with honor, but with the courage of earth, and the ferocity of fire. Still honorable though. STUFF: Ukuluu Flamespeaker's story is one of tragedy, of loss, of honor. Hewas born when the Draenei first arrived in Draenor, but his name originally was Ukuluu Gracehammer, a vindicator, before the red mist came, before it took away his light. He was born in Talador in a small farm, at first growing up with his parents Mikal, and Harana. He mainly grew up in as an altar boy in his prepubescent stage in Shattrath however, tending to the altar, mainly the Terrace of Light, and made a few friends in the city, one of them an Orc named Kroggosh, a young lad with the strength of a teenage Orc. The two became good friends, looking out for eachother, helping eachother, they even had a blood pact, used from a sharp rock. However, Kroggosh was called to live with his clan, the Shadowmoon, so eventually they had to split apart from a well-built friendship. A depression overtook Ukuluu in his teen years as he found himself more lonely without Kroggosh, and decided to find something to distract himself from it. He wandered and wandered, eventually finding himself in Frostfire Ridge, a snowy wasteland, yet with gigantic volcanoes and the like. He gazed in awe at Magnarok, a place for Goren and Gronn alike, and especially the legendary Magnagronn or whatever. Of course, curiosity took his mind, and of course, he went to Magnarok, sneaking behind the rocks, rather, looking in amazement at the great flame beings. He did this every day for a couple months, until one day changed him forever. He was eyeing a gronn eat a dead rylak, but behind him, the ground quaked. Category:Characters